Campanas de viento
by KairiKairi
Summary: ¿Los reencuentros siempre son dolorosos? ¿Cómo deberían actuar ahora? ¿Y si las cosas no tomaban el mismo rumbo que tomaron antes? -One-shot situado después del Timeskip.-


**One piece y todos los personajes que aparecen o se nombran en este one-shot son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Típica noche en las que las botellas suenan, de esas típicas que todos viven pero nadie recuerda a la mañana siguiente. La tripulación festejaba el gran reencuentro después de dos años; festejando como siempre.

Luffy fue el único que no logró emborracharse del todo, por la emoción de ver nuevamente a sus nakamas. Seguía despierto bebiendo, el único bebiendo, aunque no era costumbre suya hacerlo. Estaba ahí con todos y al mismo tiempo estaba tan solo como antes.

Todos esos días pasados, perdidos para él...

Fue a buscar otra botella y se sentó nuevamente en la proa. El viento afuera estaba como nunca antes, ni caminar se podía. Abrió la botella y fijó la mirada en los mandarinos de Nami; el viento hacía que perdieran una gran cantidad de hojas, seguro que cuando ella viera como quedarían después de esta gran ventisca se pondría histérica.

Bebió a grandes tragos aquel licor ardiente que sostenía entre sus manos, hasta sentir que su garganta se incendiaba. Derramó lágrimas por nada, y a la nada. Lloró en silencio y, sin exaltarse, continuó bebiendo.

No estaba muy consciente, pues el contraste entre aquel ardiente licor y el frío viento lo hacían confundir.

Y Nami. _Oh, Nami..._ Las campanas de viento que colgó cerca de sus mandarinos sonaban tan calmadas que le hacían dudar de si el viento estaba tan potente como él lo sentía. Sonaban tan débiles...

-Estúpidas campanas- _susurró_ \- cállense.

Imaginó el rostro de Nami en todas sus posibles facetas. ¿Realmente había extrañado a sus nakamas?, quizás sonaría muy egoísta de su parte pero habían sucedido tantas cosas que nunca pudo distraerse a pensar en ellos con profundidad.

-¿Por qué lloro?- _Secó las lágrimas pero éstas volvieron a caer._

Pero ella... Ella estuvo con él siempre, a todo momento, incluso esos dos años sin verla. Ella siempre estaba en sus sueños; claro que los demás estaban también, pero de cierta manera ella aparecía glorificada; su rostro, su aroma, su voz, su delicada y exagerada risa, y por sobre todo la suavidad de su piel sobre la áspera de él. Para él todo era tan real aún.

Continuó bebiendo pero algo interrumpió en sus pensamientos. Una puerta se abrió de golpe a causa del viento.

-¡Ay, que fuerte está el viento!- _dijo ella mientras entrecerraba los ojos para lograr ver bien_ \- ¿Quién está ahí? _Tomó su arma y fue a la cubierta para confirmar la presencia que ahí yacía._

-Nami - _Reaccionó al instante_ \- El viento está muy fuerte- _Siguió bebiendo_.

-No me digas Luffy, creo que ya lo había notado.- _Guardó su arma y se encaminó hacia él_.- ¿Qué haces aquí con este viento? y también..., es raro verte beber, más aún solo.

Luffy no respondió, simplemente se quedó observándola.

-Dejando eso de lado; ¿No vas a entrar?, hace mucho frío, pescarás un resfriado- _Nami se estaba preocupando._

-Tú también si sigues aquí- _Ella le sonrió_

Yo sólo vine a descolgar las campanas, suenan muy fuerte y chocan entre ellas, terminarán todas enredadas.

Aunque él no las oía así, definitivamente ya estaba borracho.

-¡Ah, mis mandarinos!, estúpido viento- _Usó el Clima Tact para disminuir la corriente. -_ Mucho mejor.

Cruzaron miradas instantáneamente, como si estuviera previsto.

-Vamos Luffy, que ya es tarde.

-Prefiero no despertar a los chicos, están cansados, han bebido todo el día. Me quedaré aquí hasta que amanezca, ya falta poco. _\- Acabó de un sorbo lo que quedaba en la botella y la dejó a un lado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

-Vamos entonces a mi habitación, así no despertaras a nadie.

Luffy dudó un poco.

-¿Y Robin?

-Robin no está ahí.- _Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo, pero Luffy acabó por aceptar._

Subieron hasta segundo piso, donde se encontraba su cuarto. Nami entró y guardo toda clase de mapas y objetos delicados para evitar que "El distraído Luffy" destruyera algo sin querer. Luffy entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

Nami se sentó cerca del escritorio. Luffy, en cambio, se tumbó de espalda en la cama, para poder mirar el techo.

-Hey, Lu- _fue interrumpida_

-Nami... _-Susurró_

-¿Dime?

-¿Cómo se siente el amor?- _dijo de manera vaga. Ella rió._

-Definitivamente estás borracho, Luffy. Has bebido todo el día también.

Luffy la miró seriamente, y Nami no pudo ocultar bien que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Bueno, eh, eso depende del juicio de cada persona. ¿No es como ver a esa persona especial y sentir que el cuerpo se estremecer de pies a cabeza?- _No sabía que responder, de por si ella nunca había hablado de estas cosas y era demasiado extraño que el mismísimo Luffy mencionara el amor._ \- ¿Tú que crees?

-No lo sé, creo que más que estremecerse es sentirse tranquilo al ver a esa persona y ser tú mismo. Ser tal y como siempre eres.

-Quien sabe, tú siempre eres igual- _Empezaba a cuestionárselo también-_ Luffy, hazme un lado en la cama- Él se movió hacia la orilla y Nami se acostó.

-Soñé contigo.

-¿Cuando?

-Todos estos días.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Nada en especial, sólo de las aventuras que vivíamos juntos hasta el incidente que nos separó a todos.

-Luffy.

-¿Ah?- _Volteó la cabeza hacia ella y la miró fijamente.-_ ¿Qué pasa?

-Estás increíblemente borracho.

-¿Tú crees?

-Definitivamente lo creo.

-¿Sabes que era lo mejor de mis sueños?- _Hizo una pausa esperando que Nami dijera algo, pero ella no respondió.-_ El que tú estuvieras allí, junto a mí.

 _"Tiemblo sin control..._

-El poder verte; sentir tu aroma casi real, poder sentirte una vez más, tal y como antes.

 _...Mi respiración se agita."_

-Pero ya estamos juntos de nuevo, todos.- _Sonaba algo nerviosa aún._

-Sí.

En ese momento sólo se oían las campanas tocar notas des armónicas, confusas.

-Iré a descolgar las campanas, suenan mucho, olvidé hacerlo. _\- Se levantó rápidamente. Luffy reaccionó al instante._

-No te vayas. _\- La tomó de la muñeca, impidiendo que ella avanzara._

 _"No te vayas"_

-No te preocupes, Luffy...volveré enseguida.

-No volverás, estoy seguro de que te quedarás ahí hasta que amanezca.- _Nami no volteó a verlo._

Ambos se quedaron quietos, no pronunciaron palabra alguna.

Sin soltarle aún de la muñeca, Luffy se levantó de la cama y dio un paso hacia ella. Y, apoyando su sien en el hombro derecho de ella, la abrazó con ambos brazos por detrás, a la altura de la cintura.

-Sólo siento esta calma contigo, Nami... _\- Echó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro izquierdo de él, a lo cual Luffy apoyó su mentón donde mismo estaba su sien._

Casi instantáneas lágrimas recorrieron las suaves mejillas de ella en ese momento. Lloraba, pero no de pena, sino de alivio.

-Te extrañé mucho, Luffy, no imaginas cuánto.

-Yo también a ti- _Besó su mejilla y acarició con su mano izquierda ese largo cabello anaranjado_.- Hmm, Nami...

-¿Dime?- _Dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él y lo rodeó con los brazos sobre los hombros._

-Permíteme quedarme junto a ti esta noche.

-Sí. _Rieron y nuevamente se unieron en un beso. Su sabor era tal y como el de antes._

" _Podría jurar que, desde ese momento en adelante, aquellas campanas sonaban siguiendo el ritmo de mis latidos"_

* * *

 **Nota del autor: _  
_**Espero que les haya gustado, críticas constructivas son muy bienvenidas. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
